Rejection Hurts
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: Stan admits his true feelings for Kyle, and it doesn't go too well. Could he have ruined their friendship? Read and Review!


**A/N:**

** Felt like doing something sad.. To cure my boredom. Because quite frankly I'm tired of all the fics that are so so happy and work out perfectly. I decided it was time for a change. Review, dearies.**

**~Heron**

~3d Person POV~

Stan had been thinking about telling his super best friend all day. When he woke up that morning, all day at school, and the entire time they had been playing guitar hero.

Kyle noticed something was off about the noirette, because he was messing up all the notes to their favorite song on Guitar Hero. Stan never messed up, so Kyle decided to ask what was wrong.

"Dude, is something wrong?" the Jew asked, pausing the game and setting down his plastic guitar. Stan took a deep breath and averted his eyes from Kyle.

"Yeah, actually there is, Ky."

"What's up?" he sat down on the couch, and patted the cushion next to him, motioning for Stan to join him. The raven just shook his head and sighed, refusing to sit down. "Dude, you can tell me."

"I don't think I should."

"C'mon, Stan, we're super best friends. You can tell me anything," Kyle reminded him, giving a kind smile. Stan knew he would regret telling Kyle about his feelings for him. He had been hiding them for all of middle school, and their first day of high school was tomorrow. He just knew Kyle's mind wouldn't react well to this.

Stan remained standing and muttered something Kyle couldn't hear.

"Dude, you're mumbling, speak up."

"I said, I like you!" he said a little louder than necessary. The red head sat alone, dumbstruck and frozen on the couch, staring at his best friend.

"You wh-what?" he whispered.

"I like you, Kyle. You're perfect, and gorgeous, and amazing in every way. No, I don't like you. I _love _you Ky. Please tell me you feel the same way. Tell me I'm not crazy," Stan rushed out, eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall. Kyle just gawked at him, unbelieving.

"You.. you have a boner for me?" he accused, jumping up from the couch. His hands were shaking. "And you didn't tell me?"

"It's not like that, Kyle. I-I love you. It's not just _lust,_" Stan explained, and recoiled when Kyle started shouting at him.

"Stan! How could you think of me like that? ! I thought we were friends. I-I-.. Just, NO. This isn't right. You can't like me," the Jew screamed, going red in the cheeks. He knew he wasn't reacting maturely, but in all honesty, he was pretty weirded out that his super best friend turned out having a sick crush on him. It's not that he was against gays, he was perfectly tolerant. But figuring out your best friend _loved _you in the gayest way possible was shocking to the red-head.

"Kyle, _please..._" Stan murmured, the tears starting to fall freely. The brunette walked forward and pushed Kyle down onto the couch. The ginger shook his head, eyes going wide.

"N-no, Stan. I'm sorry," he gasped, taken aback by Stan's sudden movement. He took Kyle's chin in his hand, holding it firmly so that the Jew couldn't look away from his intent gaze. _Is Stan CRAZY? _he mentally shouted.

POV~Kyle

His lips crushed mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of my neck, making escape impossible. I shoved against his chest with all my strength, but he didn't even seem to notice. His mouth was soft, despite the anger, his lips molding to mine in a warm, uncomfortable way.

I grabbed at his face, trying to push it away, failing again. He seemed to notice this time, though, and it aggravated him. His lips forced mine open, and I could feel his hot breath in my mouth.

Acting on instinct, I let my hands drop to my side, and shut down. I opened my eyes and didn't fight, didn't feel... just waited for him to stop.

It worked. The anger in him seemed to evaporate, and he pulled back to look at me. He pressed his lips softly to mind again, once, twice... a third time. I pretended I was a statue and waited.

Finally, he let go of my face and leaned away.

"Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"Yes," he sighed. He started to smile, closing his eyes.

I pulled my arm back and let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much power I could force out of my body.

There was a crunching sound.

"Ow! _OW!" _I screamed, frantically hopping up and down in agony while I clutched my hand to my chest. It was broken, I could feel it.

Stan stared at me in shock. "Are you alright?"

"No, dammit! _You broke my hand!_"

"Kyle, _you _broke your hand. Now stop dancing around and let me look at it."

"Don't touch me! I'm going home right now!" I shrieked, hopping up from the couch. Stan stared up at me with heartbroken eyes. He had kissed me! Even after I made it clear that I DIDN'T like him!

"Kyle, please don't go..."

No, I had to leave. I searched frantically for my bag, and found it sitting by the front door. I shook my head at Stan, before I headed out the door.

"Kyle!" he sobbed, running after me.

"No," I stated coldly, before slamming the door and running. And I felt the pain rip through my chest. Our friendship was ruined.

POV~Stan

Rejection from the only person you'll ever love hurts. And I would know.

**A/N:**

** OH MY GOD, the irony! Dx I was writing this, and my music was playing in the back ground. This was all going perfectly normal until a few songs started playing. That in my mind, fit absolutely perfectly with the song:**

**Crush'd by Say Anything**

**A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson**

**Your Love is my Drug by Ke$ha.**

**And during the kissing scene, My First Kiss by 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha... **

**I just.. I had to stop and say, "HOLY CRAP, that's ironic." They all fitted perfectly with the story. xD Just thought I'd tell you that. Now, how about clicking that review button down there, eh? ;)**

**~Heron**

**PS. Tell me if I should continue. I dunno if I should.**


End file.
